Karena Aku Memilikimu
by Voila Sophie
Summary: Sasuke tidak takut. Karena dia memiliki seorang kunoichi penyembuh yang menunggunya di rumah. Fiksi untuk Bebek tersayang, semoga lekas sembuh.


_**Standard Disclaimer Applied**_

_**Semi-canon(maybe), (Very)Out of Characters, typo, etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya saat mendengar sesuatu menyerupai ketukan. Wanita yang sudah berkepala dua itu melepaskan pelukannya pada makhluk mungil yang sedang terpulas. Saat posisinya sudah berubah menjadi duduk, dia kembali mengerjap untuk menajamkan indranya.

Kepalanya menoleh sebentar pada jam dinding. Matanya menyipit agar dapat melihat jarum jam yang berada di kegelapan malam. "Jam satu," gumamnya serak.

Suara ketukan itu kembali terdengar dan kali ini lebih jelas. "Oh, itu Sasuke-_kun_!" gumamnya—lagi—pada diri sendiri, kemudian bergegas berjalan menuju pintu. Sedikit senyum terukir di bibirnya mengingat sudah sebelas hari mereka berpisah karena Sasuke menjalankan misi dari _Hokage_. Bukankah seorang istri yang merindukan suaminya itu wajar?

Wanita beriris hijau itu sedikit merapikan rambut dan menggosok matanya—agar tidak terlihat terlalu berantakan. Menarik napas sebentar, kemudian secara perlahan membuka pintu.

Untuk sedetik, ekspresi Sakura langsung berubah, senyumnya menghilang seketika. Bola matanya terbelalak saat dilihatnya tubuh suaminya penuh dengan luka.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Sebagian dari dirinya memang tidak percaya bahwa yang berdiri di sana adalah suaminya. Oh, ayolah. Seorang Uchiha tidak mungkin mudah terluka hanya karena misi kelas D—misi mendampingi tiga _genin _yang masih baru.

"Ya, ini aku," jawab Sasuke kesal. Ada apa dengan istrinya? Bukannya langsung membawa suaminya masuk malah menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

Tersadar, Sakura langsung menuntun Sasuke seraya menghujaninya dengan ocehan-ocehan tidak bermutu. Menilai bahwa suaminya ceroboh dan tidak hati-hati, bahkan sampai berkata Sasuke sangat lemah.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Sasuke-_kun_. Apa yang kaulakukan sehingga dengan mudah musuh menyerangmu? Apa kau tertidur? Atau kau melamun?"

"Sa—"

"Demi Tuhan, kau adalah pewaris Uchiha! Kau memiliki mata menyeramkan dan mengagumkan, memiliki listrik—yang entah datangnya dari mana—mengalir dari tanganmu, bisa menyemburkan api, dan berbagai _jutsu_ lainnya."

"Sakura, dengar—"

"Dan kau ... pulang dalam keadaan babak belur begini. Penuh luka gores dan memar." Suara Sakura memelan, matanya memandang sedih suaminya. Pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkannya.

Tersadar bahwa keduanya sudah berada di ruang pribadi mereka, wanita itu menidurkan suaminya di atas _futon_ dengan hati-hati—Oh, dia sempat melepaskan rompi _jounin_ dan kaus suaminya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, wajah cantik wanita Uchiha itu sedikit memerah saat melakukannya.

"Istirahatlah sebentar. Aku akan memanaskan air untuk membersihkan tubuhmu," perintah Sakura seraya berdiri.

"Aa, tidak!" ucap Sasuke seraya menarik tangan Sakura. "Air dingin saja. Aku tidak mau menunggu," lanjutnya.

Setelah diam beberapa detik, akhirnya Sakura mengangguk dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sasuke mengembuskan napas keras. Pria itu menyeka sisa-sisa keringat yang mengalir di pipinya lalu menoleh ke kanan saat menyadari sesuatu. Beberapa detik kemudian dia tersenyum tipis, jagoannya yang berusia tiga belas bulan sedang tertidur pulas tepat di sampingnya.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk menggapai tubuh buah hatinya hingga sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan pria itu. "Jangan menyentuhnya jika tanganmu masih kotor," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba seraya tergopoh-gopoh membawa baskom besar berisi air bersih.

Sakura menaruh baskom itu dan mulai bergerak membersihkan tubuh Sasuke. Pelan dan hati-hati. Sesekali Sasuke meringis, merasa perih pada lukanya yang menganga.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku tidak tahu apa yang kaualami tapi ini sungguh keterlaluan. Apa musuhmu lebih kuat dari Madara dan Obito?" Sakura mulai kembali mengoceh.

"Tidak."

"Lalu? Apa kau memang sengaja membiarkan mereka menggoreskan kunai di tubuhmu? Membiarkan mereka memukulmu, begitu?" tanya Sakura lagi. Ada nada kekesalan di sana karena Sasuke hanya memberinya jawaban dan raut santai tanpa beban.

Ck! Dia tidak sadar bahwa istrinya benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya?

"Apakah kau merasa rugi melihat tubuh indah suamimu tergores?" goda Sasuke. Sakura sedikit terkesiap menatap mata Sasuke, lalu menunduk dan menggeleng, mencoba mengilangkan rasa panas di wajahnya. Dia yakin pasti wajahnya memerah.

"Hentikan, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu," ucap Sakura lirih. Tangannya mulai bergerak menyentuh bagian tubuh Sasuke yang terluka, lalu mengeluarkan _chakra_ yang berpendar kehijauan; menyembuhkan luka suaminya.

"Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku, Sakura."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu? Kau suamiku, dan ... dan ... kau adalah ayah dari anakku. Jika kau terus ceroboh begini—bahkan menurutku melebihi kecerobohan Naruto—bukan hanya luka yang kauterima. Bagaimana jika sampai kau pingsan? Atau ... atau—"

"—Sekarang izinkan aku yang berbicara serius," Sasuke memberi jeda. "Aku tidak takut," lanjutnya santai. Tangannya bergerak menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, berniat menenangkan wanita yang sudah hampir dua tahun berstatus sebagai istri sahnya.

Sakura terkejut, mengerjap menatap suaminya yang justru menyeringai. Ya, Sasuke menyeringai. Dan itu membuat Sakura sulit bernapas. Mereka begitu dekat, bahkan saling menatap. Kedua tangan Sakura berada di dada Sasuke yang telanjang. Sakura tidak akan terbiasa dengan hal ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin...?" bisik Sakura. Dirinya sama sekali tidak sanggup merangkai kata selanjutnya. Dan untung saja Sasuke mengerti.

"Karena aku, memiliki seorang _medic-nin_ yang menungguku di rumah. Aku yakin dia akan menyembuhkanku, separah apa pun luka yang aku dapatkan," balas Sasuke santai. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca, namun dia menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang jika digabungkan dengan kalimatnya barusan, akan benar-benar membuat Sakura tidak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya.

Ah! Sial! Jadi Sasuke merasa santai dan baik-baik saja karena ini? Karena dia, memiliki Uchiha berkeahlian penyembuh yang menunggunya di rumah?

Tidak ada ekspresi lain dari Sakura selain wajahnya yang sudah menyamai kepiting rebus.

**Selesai**

_**Author's Note**_: Ini kado ulang tahun untuk sahabatku Bebek. Dia minta kadonya udah lama, semenjak dia ulang tahun januari lalu. Muahahahahaaa... Tapi karena ide yang tak kunjung datang, akhirnya aku baru bisa bikin sekarang. Trus ... semoga fiksi ini bisa meringankan sakit kepalamu, yah. Heheheheeee...

Ini juga sebagai cadangan(?) kalo nanti aku nggak bisa bikin kado buat Sakura, aku cuma bisa mempersembahin fiksi yang terlalu awal ini. Semoga aku dapet ide lagi deh buat ultah Heroin kita :')

Daripada kebanyakan bacot, udahan aja deh. Semoga fiksi sederhana—yang sangat buru-buru—ini bisa sedikit mengusir kejenuhan.

_**Thank's for Read.**_

Cirebon 18 Maret 2013.

Gadis Desa.


End file.
